To Take it Calmly
by mudstalker
Summary: Just a funny drabble I thought up about how Teal'c really must feel some days...


**To Take it Calmly**

Author's note: Just a drabble. I do not own any characters of the Stargate universe. Teal'c is the epitome of calm...

Teal'c was having a very bad day. A very, _very_, _extraordinarily_ bad day. But, as Teal'c always did, he took the events of the day calmly.

0500- The cook ran out of pop tarts,

But Teal'c took it calmly.

0530- The base was hyper from all that sugar,

But Teal'c took it calmly.

0600- The general ordered the team to do a re-con mission on P31572, also known as "The Gates of Hell,"

But Teal'c took it calmly.

0630- O'Neil called Teal'c Chewy,

But Teal'c took it calmly.

0700- The team donned their environmental suits. Teal'c's didn't fit. The team determined he could just go on the planet without it because of his symbiote. It just wasn't fair,

But Teal'c took it calmly.

0730- Jack and Daniel got in an argument while sidestepping an acid puddle. Sam had to play mother. Jack pushed Daniel into said puddle and splashed acid on Teal'c. It healed on it's own,

But Teal'c took it calmly.

0800- A rest break was called outside an old stone pyramid. Everyone brought out power bars. Teal'c hated power bars, but no one ever knew that because Teal'c never complained.

He just ate them calmly.

0830- Teal'c guarded Daniel while he translated hieroglyphics. Sam and Jack did a perimeter check. Guarding Daniel was one of the most boring jobs,

But Teal'c stood there calmly.

1230- Four hours later, Daniel figured out how to open the pyramid's door. Jack and Sam finally returned, Jack stating how stupid Daniel was for not opening the door sooner so they could get out of the elements. He also gave Teal'c a mean look and said, "Next time, give Danny boy some incentive, will ya?"

But Teal'c took it calmly.

1300- Jack burned his hand on a stone when he took his glove off to activate the code for the recorder. Daniel and Sam tried to suppress hisses of sympathy as well as smirks.

But Teal'c looked on calmly.

1330- Sam finally extricated the recording disc from the recon buoy. "All right, campers, let's get out of here," Jack growled. "Indeed," replied Teal'c. It was the first time he spoke that day. But that was Teal'c's way;

He spoke very calmly.

1400- The team got back. Teal'c was held extra long in the infirmary because of his exposure to the elements. Janet had to take his blood. She was none too gentle of a doctor,

But Teal'c took it calmly.

1500- Teal'c was the last one to get the showers in the locker room. The water was cold.

Teal'c showered calmly.

1600- In the debriefing, Daniel talked for hours. Teal'c just wanted to kel-nor-reem, but he couldn't until his rest period. For the first time that day, Teal'c wanted to cry.

But he sat there, calmly.

1700- The team went out to dinner. Teal'c had to wear a beanie to cover his brand. It was freezing outside, and his symbiote had to work extra hard to keep him warm. His tattoo stung in his skin,

But Teal'c hung out calmly.

1900- Finally, Teal'c got back to base. Everyone was gone; he could just be himself for a change. Not stoic, silent Teal'c, but the inner man that no one ever knew. The man that was cold, tired, and cranky. Very, _very_ cranky.

Teal'c walked towards his room calmly.

1901- Teal'c had been letting loose too soon. As he came around the corner, near where his room was located, Siler opened a door and slammed him in the face! Teal'c didn't stumble, didn't utter a sound, didn't even think…

Teal'c calmly slammed the door back in Siler's face.

NEXT DAY

0500- Siler had a broken hand. Everyone heard about how someone slammed the door back on him and had then proceeded to walk away. Siler had no clue who it was, except that the person was strong. But it _was_ a marine base, there were dozens and dozens of strong guys around. No one suspected Teal'c at all, even in the slightest. For when he was told the tale, he didn't look scared or sad or sorry or nervous at all.

Teal'c just slightly smiled calmly.


End file.
